El Whisky es más efectivo que el Veritaserum
by Ophelia Greengrass
Summary: Una fiesta, varias copas de Whisky de fuego y unas verdades que no se habían dicho antes... No había duda de que un poco de Whisky era más efectivo que el Veritaserum, para confesar el amor...


**Disclaimer:** Todos lo reconocible de _Harry Potter_ pertenece a la divina y espectacular rubia británica:_ J.K Rowling_.

**¿Qué les puedo decir?**

**Otro intento fallido de Undisclosed Desires...**

**Pero espero que les gusten, lo disfruten y ****me digan que opinan ^^**

* * *

**Un poco de Whisky es más efectivo que el Veritaserum**

Malfoy Manor estaba de gala, con un sin fin de magos y brujas que, con sus mejores túnicas, llegaban a la celebración que en realidad no parecía tener un motivo evidente, menos aún en esos tiempos. Sin embargo, ahí estaban, celebrando, por así decirlo, que la guerra hubiera terminado y que los Malfoy no hubieran terminado en Azkavan. La fiesta en si no hacía alusión al triunfo de los buenos sobre los malos, solo resaltaba el como los Malfoy seguían en la élite del mundo mágico y esa fiesta solo demostraba que aún tenían el favor de muchas personas importantes.

No era una fiesta para nada fuera e lo común. Narcissa hablaba de forma distraída de diferentes cosas, desde los bocadillos de tritón hasta como había ayudado a Potter. Mientras, Lucius no dejaba de hablar sobre sus firmes creencias de ser algo así como el todo poderoso que nadie podía tocar y como había sido exonerado de todos sus cargos, culpando al difunto Señor Tenebroso de todas sus acciones y desgracias. Sin embargo, Draco no parecía estar muy acorde con sus padres o con la fiesta.

En la fiesta había muchos conocidos, casi todos de familias con estatus altos, sin duda alguna por ahí no andaba ningún Weasley o el mismo Potter. El heredero Malfoy los veía a todos y por alguna razón que no se explicaba a si mismo, cada uno le recordaba algo malo que había pasado o peores casos la ausencia de algunos le recordaba aún peores cosas. Draco no se sentía con ganas de alardear de nada, simplemente no dejaba de sentir algo de culpabilidad a pesar de haber sido exonerado de todo cargo. No le era tan fácil ponerse la mascara de hipocresía para aparentar ante el mundo que él era el mismo chico apuesto y caprichoso de antes de la guerra. No, sencillamente no podía.

El joven Malfoy se limitaba a saludar a todos los que lo saludaba, mientras tomaba copas tras copa de Whisky de fuego, pero solo a eso se limitaba. No sonreía, no reía y no hacía platica, no tenía nada que decir, mucho menos en ese hambiente.

Sus amigos no tardaron en aparecer y rodearlo, comenzando a platicar a pesar de su poca participación. Si era honesto, le molestaba un poco y lo hacia sentir culpable al notar que Goyle no estaba con ellos. Sin embargo, no les dijo nada y se limitó a seguir la conversación que le hacían, al menos hasta que Pansy mencionó, sin querer, a Goyle y glotonería, junto con Crabbe.

Draco no pudo evitar recordar todo lo que había ocurrido en la sala de los menesteres y sin poder aguantar la culpa, tomó su copa de Whisky y salió sin decir una sola palabra. Se alejó de la fiesta lo más que pudo, adentrándose al jardín trasero, donde los pavoreales aun caminaban entre las luces flotantes del pequeño estanque que había. El resto del jardín permanecía en penumbras, apenas recibiendo la luz de la mansión y la luna que se filtraba por donde los arboles o setos no hacía sombra.

Caminó a sus anchas por el lugar, finamente era suyo y terminó por sentarse en un columpio doble que su madre había mando a colocar para leer por las mañanas, justo en medio de dos frondosos sauces y cerca del laberinto de setos, una zona muy apartada y oscura. Ahí se quedó sentado, meciéndose con suavidad y sintiendo como el fresco rocío de la noche le producía un placentero frío que lo hacía sentir humano. Su comente comenzó a viajar y a recordar todo lo que había pasado, pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando una chica apareció.

—Buenas noches, Draco —dijo con dulzura una niña de cabellera castaña, que Draco no tardó en identificar como la menor de las Greengrass.

—Buenas noches, Astoria —respondió el rubio, meramente por educación y quizás por algo de aprecio. Aunque la verdad se le antojaba estar solo, pero ella era de las pocas personas a las que Draco no iba a echar o pedir que se alejara. Era una amiga, igual que como había aguantado a Daphne, Pansy, Theo y Blaise, podía sobrevivir con Astoria, siempre y cuando no mencionara nada de la guerra.

—No te vi en la fiesta y te vine a buscar —explicó ella, sonriendo con cierta vergüenza.

—Creo que es obvio, Tory —respondió el rubio, suavizando su expresión y hasta sonriendo un poco. La chica, se encogió de hombros y se sentó a su lado en el columpio, balanceando los pies, al no ser lo bastante alta.

—Perdón si te molesto —dijo sin mirar al chico.—La verdad es que solo quería ver si estabas bien —confesó, mientras jugaba con las mangas de su túnica azul pastel. Draco la miró por unos segundos y luego negó con la cabeza.

—Estoy bien y descuida, que no me molestas —respondió, desviando la mirada hacia donde estaba la fiesta, pero la regresó enseguida, cuando Astoria tomó su mano con suavidad. El gesto había sido muy inocente, su problema fue que se trataba de la mano izquierda, donde tenía la marca tenebrosa. Su primer impulso fue soltarse de un manotazo, pero casi sin querer, al voltear, se quedó perdido en los ojos verdes de la niña.

—Sé que estás mal, no tienes porque ocultarlo —dijo la castaña, mirando fijamente los ojos mercurio del rubio.

—Dejame solo, mini-Greengrass —fue lo único que dijo el Malfoy. Honestamente si se sentía mal, no lo negaría, pero si existía algo que a lo que le podía huir más que al dolor, era a esas sensaciones que le provocaba la mini-Greengrass.

Draco conocía a Astoria desde muy pequeños, al igual que a sus demás amigos, pues ella era la hermanita de Daphne, y desde hace mucho tiempo experimentaba ciertas sensaciones por ella, aunque jamás lo iba a aceptar. ¿Como aceptar que esa mocosa, menor que él, le producía un vacío en el estomago? ¿Como permitir esa sensación de euforia cuando veía a esa chica que casi siempre había visto como su hermana menor? Ella era la pequeña Tory, la niña que metía su nariz de botón en todas partes y a la que todos cuidaban, incluyéndolo a él. ¿Como aceptar que sentía ganas de besar a esa niña a la que él había intentando enseñar a andar en escoba?

—Hace frío, este lugar está desierto y no te dejaré aquí renegado, Draco —aclaró la menor, con convicción y acariciando con suavidad la mano de Draco que aún no soltaba. El rubio cerró los ojos y sintió un escalofrío recorrerlo ante ese simple e inocente acto. O quizás no era tan inocente.

—No se ve bien que una niña bien esté a solas con un hombre —señaló Draco, apartando su mano del alcance de la castaña.

—¡Por favor! —resopló la aludida.— Eso es cosa del siglo pasado y para fines prácticos eres un adolescente aún —se burló un poco la Greengrass, riendo disimuladamente.— ¿O es que acaso el gran Draco Malfoy me tiene miedo?

—¿Miedo de ti? —se rió el rubio.— ¿Quien era la mocosa que corría en Halloween porque la asusté con un simple 'Buu'? —le recordó él, notando como la chica se ponía de todos los colores al recordar eso.

—¡No es justo! ¡Tenía nueve años! —intentó defenderse, pero terminó contagiada de la risa de Draco. Ambos rieron sin razón aparente y la chica se pegó juguetonamente al rubio, dándole un suave golpe en el pecho a forma de protesta. Aunque era obvio que Astoria buscaba simplemente la cercanía del rubio, pues Draco no era el único que sentía cosas cuando se veían. Aunque, por el contrario, la pequeña Greengrass no miraba a Draco como un hermano mayor, lo miraba tal cual era y debía de admitir que así le gustaba y así lo quería. Su único impedimento para estar con él era la posibilidad del rechazo, pero tras unos tragos de Whisky el miedo se había ido.

—Eras, eres y siempre seras una pequeña miedosa —dijo el rubio entre risas, al sentir el golpe en su pecho. Dejó su copa de Whisky de lado, olvidándose de donde estaban y del protocolo a seguir, comenzó a hacerle cosquillas a la pequeña Greengrass, quien empezó a reír con ganas ante aquello.

—¡Jajaja! ¡Draco, por favor! —Astoria se reía con fuerza, intentando detener las cosquillas del chico mayor, pero era más que obvio que él era más fuerte y ágil. Aunque si era sincera, no le molestaba para nada tenerlo encima, jugueteando. Sin embargo, el juego no les duró mucho, pues entre cosquillas y risas, terminaron por caerse del columpio, y como si eso no fuera poco, la copa de Whisky del rubio también terminó sobre ellos.

Habían quedado uno encima del otro, mirándose frente a frete y a pesar la situación comprometedora, ninguno dijo nada ni se apartó. Al contrario, fue solo cuestión de segundos para que finalmente Astoria, quien había quedado encima del rubio, decidiera robarle un beso al heredero Malfoy. Fue un beso que Draco en definitiva no esperaba, pero al que no se opuso, porque honestamente ya lo había deseado antes. El rubio correspondió el beso por unos segundos, disfrutando el sabor amargo del licor que ambos habían ingerido con anterioridad.

Las pequeñas manos de Astoria se enredaron en el rubio cabello del chico, ejerciendo cierto control en ese apasionado beso en el que se había fundido. Mientras las manos de Draco habían tomado la cintura de la castaña, para pegarla más a él. Sus bocas se devoraban mutuamente sin tapujos, en una húmeda batalla donde la lengua del Malfoy exigía tener el control y los labios de Astoria reclamaban el poder. Ninguno de los dos hubiera llegado a imaginar que se terminarían besando de esa manera, pero poco pareció importarles los detalles que antes los habían detenido. Las copas de Whisky de fuego, el olor a Whisky de fuego y las ganas reprimidas estaban propiciando un momento apasionado entre ellos dos.

No obstante, como no todo lo bueno tiene su fin, Draco marcó el punto final de ese encuentro, cuando su cuerpo comenzó a responder al estimulo y sus caderas se comenzaron a rozar. El placer pareció alertarlo de lo que estaba ocurriendo y un «¡clic!» sonó en su cabeza al escuchar un suspiro de Astoria. A su mente vino el hecho de estar en el jardín de su casa a pocos pasos de una fiesta y lo incorrecto que era aprovecharse de la hermanita menor de Daphne solo porque estaba bebida.

—No está bien —alcanzó a balbucear el rubio en medio del beso que la castaña seguía propinando.

—Claro que está bien —respondió Astoria, apenas y apartándose del beso, para mirarlo con determinación.—Tú quieres y yo también, ya estamos grandes para saber lo que hacemos —sentenció, sin hacer ademán de quitarse de encima de él.

—No te quiero ensuciar —murmuró Malfoy, con la vista algo perdida. Sus palabras habían salido casi sin querer, pero las había sentido. Quizás su inconsciente y el Whisky lo habían traicionado al hablar, pero aquella era la verdad. Esa siempre había sido la verdad, si Draco no se acercaba a Astoria, era porque, al verla como su hermana menor, la veía también como una chica pura e inocente a la que no quería corromper.

Astoria había sido alejada de la guerra, había permanecido sana y salva en Francia, por lo que se podía decir que no había sido corrompida por el mal. Ella no había sido tocada por la maldad y desgracia de la guerra, ella no había presenciado muertes o torturas. Astoria conservaba la misma inocencia que él recordaba desde que tenía diez y sin duda alguna no sería él quien la corrompiera. Por el contrario si había sido muchas veces él el que alejara a punta de amenazas a chicos que pretendían aprovecharse de la pequeña Greengrass, también por eso le constaba que la chica era pura en más de un sentido.

—¿Qué? —cuestionó la chica, frunciendo el ceño.— No seas tonto, Draco. Tú no me vas a ensuciar ni nada por el estilo —dijo con firmeza, sentándose sobre la cadera del chico, quien inconscientemente suspiró.

—Tú mereces algo mejor —argumentó el rubio, haciendo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad, para tomarla de la cintura y apartarla, pero ella seguía firme y encaprichada.— Astoria, hazme caso, soy mayor que tú, soy un maldito ex-mortífago y eres la hermana menor de Daphne, eres como mi...

—¡No! —chilló ella, evitando que terminara la frase.— No lo digas —pidió en un susurro, levantándose de golpe con los ojos vidriosos.— Perdoname por haber sido una tonta y pensar que... bueno, era obvio que estaba mal —declaró en voz baja, mientras se acomodaba la túnica.

Draco se levantó e intentó decir algo, pero la pequeña Greengrass mantenía la mirada fija en el suelo, muerta de la vergüenza por lo que había pasado. Ninguno se atrevió a decir nada y finalmente la castaña decidió alejarse a grandes pasos para regresar a la fiesta. Draco solo se quedó de pie, en la oscuridad. Era un mentiroso de primera, graduado con honores, porque era obvio que si quería estar con ella y con sus tontos argumentos solo había terminado por ofender y alejar a la chica. Aunque por otro lado, quizás había sido lo mejor, porque él no era bueno parada nadie, ni siquiera para si mismo y estaba de sobra decir que si llegaba a meterse con Astoria, solo le causaría problemas a la mini-Greengrass.

Regresó a la fiesta y se volvió a colar en el grupo de sus amigos. A pesar de estar con compañía, solo se dedicó a seguir tomando Whisky de fuego, evitando mirar a Daphne y eludiendo la conversación de los demás. Parecía ausente y no regresó a la realidad hasta que miró como Astoria charlaba y bailaba con Darren Blackwood. No negaría que eso lo mataba de celos y la idea de solo pensar que ella pudiera llegar a besar o hacer algo con ese tipo, lo hacía sentir con fuego en la sangre.

—Hermano, vas a romper esa copa si la sigues agarrando así —le advirtió Theo, pero el rubio apenas y le hizo caso. Draco se limitó a terminar de un trago su copa y luego se levantó.

—Con permiso —gruñó, antes de salir del salón para seguir a Astoria quien había salido rumbo al tocador.

Apenas y los murmullos de la gente se dejaron de escuchar, Draco acorraló a la chica contra una de las paredes del pasillo. No había que ser muy listo para notar que el chico se encontraba claramente ebrio.

—¿Qué pasa contigo, Draco? —preguntó Astoria, sin intimidarse ante la presión del chico.

—¿Por qué le coqueteas al imbécil de Blackwood? —recriminó el chico, pegando más a la castaña contra la pared.

—No sé de que me hablas, Malfoy y apestas a Whisky de fuego —se quejó la chica, intentando empujar al rubio para quitárselo de encima. Aquella actitud no le estaba gustado para nada. Astoria lo empujó varias veces, pero el chico no se movió ni un poco.

—Hace menos e una hora parecías interesada en mí, mini-Greengrass —dijo el rubio, arrastrando las vocales, más de lo común.

—Hace una hora tú no estabas ebrio —le respondió Astoria, de mala gana.

—¿Y eso hace alguna diferencia? —preguntó el rubio, con arrogancia y comenzando a besar de forma torpe el níveo y expuesto cuello de la chica.

—Sí —masculló la Greengrass, apretando los ojos con fuerza y oponiéndose a ceder.— Yo te quiero de verdad —añadió con un hilo de voz.

El rubio se detuvo en seco ante aquella confesión y la miró extrañado, enarcando una ceja.

—¿Qué? —cuestionó, confundido y quizás hasta algo aturdido, porque no daba crédito a lo que había escuchado y juraba que era el Whisky el que lo había hecho delirar con aquello.

—Eres un estúpido —gruñó ella, aprovechando la baja defensa de Draco, para empujarlo y apartarse, decidida a regresar a la fiesta.

—Espera —pidió el chico Malfoy, girándose de forma brusca para tomar a la castaña de la mano y luego haciendo un esfuerzo por no caer ante el mareo.—¿Qué dijiste? —preguntó de forma atropellada.

—Que eres un estúpido y que estás ebrio —sentenció ella, mirándolo entre molesta y preocupada. No entendía porque el rubio había bebido tanto y actuaba así, cuando él siempre cuidaba tanto la apariencia.

—No tonta, lo otro —exigió él, acercándose peligrosamente a la castaña, apretando su pequeña mano.

—¿Que te quiero? —dijo en un susurro, sonrojada e intentando apartarse.

—¿Por qué? —pidió saber Draco, soltando su mano para tomarla de la barbilla y hacer que lo mirara directamente a los ojos. Sus orbes de mercurio se fundieron en las pupilas color esmeralda de él. Astoria titubeó, pero mantuvo la mirada.

—No lo sé —admitió la castaña.— Solo sé que así me siento... Que siento mariposas en mi estomago cuando te miro y que se me encoge el corazón cada que pienso en ti. Que muero por saber como estas a cada segundo y que necesito saber de ti para estar tranquila. Que no dejé de pensarte y extrañarte todo el tiempo que estuve en Francia y que fui muy feliz cuando regresé y me enteré de que estabas bien y de que... —pero la confesión de Astoria se vio interrumpida, pues los labios de Malfoy cubrieron la boca de la castaña. Besándose nuevamente, pero de forma más suave y delicada, aunque con ese sabor a Whisky de fuego presente.

—No tiene sentido lo que dices —dijo Draco, cuando rompieron el beso.— No tiene sentido y no entiendo como puedes estar enamorada de mí, cuando me conoces y sabes que soy un maldito marginado, un ex-mortífago y un cabrón...

—¡No digas eso! —gruñó Astoria, cortando al rubio y haciendo un puchero.

—Es la verdad y lo sabes, porque nos conocemos desde hace años —argumentó él a su favor.

—Porque te conozco, puedo decir con toda segurar que fuiste muy valiente, que eres maravilloso y que tienes un gran corazón —sentenció ella, acariciando el rostro puntiagudo del chico, sintiendo como él la tomaba de la cintura y la pegaba más contra su cuerpo.

—Y como yo te conozco, sé que siempre has pensado diferente a los demás. Que el mundo mágico jamás ha compartido tus ideas —dijo, sonriendo con algo de burla.— Como cuando jurabas que los gatos eran familiares antiguos que cuidaban a sus amos.

—¡Es que lo son! —aseguró la chica, frunciendo el ceño con determinación y haciendo boquita de pico, consiguiendo un beso fugaz.

—Estás loca, Astoria —declaró el rubio, pegando su frente y nariz a la de la castaña.

—Siempre lo he estado, aunque ahora estoy loca solo por ti —reiteró ella, frotando su nariz de botón contra la nariz respingona del rubio.

—Hum —bufó Draco, con los ojos cerrados, agarrándose de Astoria para no caer. Se estaba comenzando a sentir más mareado y débil.

—Ya te está haciendo efecto el Whisky de fuego —reprendió la castaña, agarrando al Malfoy con fuerza.

—Y que lo digas —masculló, arrastrando las vocales de forma más exagerada, por culpa de la ebriedad. Astoria solo sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

—Anda, vamos a que te duermas —animó la pequeña Greengrass, rodeando a Draco con sus brazos y dejando que él se abrazara a ella para apoyarse y comenzar a caminar.

Los dos adolescentes entraron a la habitación del mayor y con algo de dificultad la chica logró que Draco se acostara en la cama. En vista de que el rubio estaba más allá que acá, se limitó a quitarle los zapatos para ponerlo más cómodo y lo cobijó. Ya como despedida, besó su mejilla y no pudo evitar pensar que posiblemente el rubio no recordaría al día siguiente todo lo que acaban de pasar. Quizás el Whisky de fuego había ayudado a que los dos se animaran a confesarse, pero las cantidades que había consumido Draco, también ayudarían a que no recordara nada.

Suspiró y se dispuso a salir, pero antes de cerrar la puerta, logró escuchar al rubio Malfoy.

—Astoria —murmuró el chico, más dormido que despierto y ella sonrió, pero solo volvió a negar con la cabeza y salir del lugar, dejando al chico sumergido en sus sueños o inconsciencia.

…

No pasaron ni doce horas antes de que Draco y Astoria se volvieran a ver. Él fue el que llegó a la casa de los Greengrass, con una botella de Whisky de fuego en la mano y por azares de la vida, fue Astoria quien respondió al llamado de la puerta, a falta de un elfo domestico que lo hiciera.

—Hola, extraño —saludó la castaña, algo nerviosa, pues no estaba segura si él recordaba todo lo que había sucedido la noche anterior.

—Hola, mini-Greengrass —saludó él, ofreciéndole la botella de Whisky.

—¿Y esto? —preguntó extrañada.— No me digas que quieres tomar más —se burló, aunque sintió como sus mejillas se tornaban ligeramente rojas.

—No lo sé, pero si con eso tengo una buena excusa para darte otro beso, creo que me la tomo completa —respondió Draco, soltando una carcajada al ver como la chica se ponía roja y se cubría el rostro avergonzada.— Sí, Astoria, si recuerdo todo lo que ocurrió ayer.

—Y yo que pensaba que el Whisky también borraba memorias —rió Astoria, sin apartar las manos de su rostro.

—No, pero si ayuda a decir la verdad —declaró el rubio, mirando la botella en sus manos.

—¿Mejor que el Veritaserum? —interrogó ella, sonriendo con cierta complicidad, volteando distraidamente hacia atrás, para ver si alguien se acercaba.

—Mucho mejor —aseguró el heredero Malfoy, mirando por sobre el hombro de Astoria y luego mirando detrás de él, comprobando que no parecía haber un alma a la redonda. Destapó el Whisky de fuego con sutileza y luego dio un ligero trago, más que nada para mojarse los labios y retener algo del liquido en su boca, para después tomar a Astoria de la cintura y besarle con frenesí.

—Te quiero —dijo ella, apenas y recupero el aliento, después de ese beso con sabor a Whisky.

—Ves como el Whisky de fuego funciona mejor que el Veritaserum —declaró Draco con arrogancia y ambos rieron...

No había duda de que un poco de Whisky era más efectivo que el Veritaserum, para confesar el amor.

* * *

**Bueno y ¿qué tal? ¿les gustó? ¿no les gustó? ¿Merezco ranas de chocolate, grajeas o algo? ¿Una botella de hidromiel, whisky o veneno? xD**

**Asdasd... espero que les gustara y ojala más adelante me salga el el fic que quiero hacer.**

**¡Un beso enorme y gracias por leer! ^^**


End file.
